Princesse
by BUBU30
Summary: Porque el sueño de toda mujer es ser una princesa aunque sea por una noche, muy romántico. MamoruxUsagi dedicado a Mafer Ortiz!


Holi, sé que muchas me detestaron hasta el fondo de sus almas con el final de Cyrano love Agency aunque no haré un final alternativo =) aun así aquí les traigo una mega romántica-cursi historia

La verdad es que este iba a ser el comienzo de otra historia jajaja pero me gusta tanto como quedo que decidí lanzarlo como un one-shot mega cursi, lo escribí en Paris

**Este hermoso y romántico fic está dedicado a la hermosa Mafer Ortiz! 3 sé que te dije que haría un fic con una Usagi BITCH total jajaja pero aprovechemos la hermosura del amor :3**

_**Princesse **_

Mamoru Chiba, un exitoso y atractivo medico de 26 años era un hombre con una vida bastante agitada, ya que pasaba gran parte de su día en lo que él consideraba su segundo hogar; el hospital de Tokio. Pero había alguien que le haría dejarlo todo si ella solamente se lo pidiera y esa era su esposa Usagi Tsukino. No es que moreno fuera un romántico empedernido, sólo que veía en esa menuda rubia su razón de vivir y de ser feliz. Esa muchacha de mirada radiante, su novia durante 7 años y ahora esposa hace casi 1 año .

Comenzaron a salir cuando él estaba terminando sus estudios en la preparatoria para ingresar a la escuela de medicina. Se conocieron por casualidad un día en que la muchacha refunfuñaba sobre sus pésimos resultados académicos y sin querer le lanzó su examen a la cara. No era la primera vez que la veía pero siempre disfrutaba molestarla y esa vez no fue la excepción ya que sin pudor se mofo de su mala calificación a lo que la muchacha furiosa intento recuperar su dignidad y su examen pero sin suerte ya que era muy pequeña en comparación al muchacho que le sonreía con aires de superioridad. Fue así, desde ese primer encuentro, donde lograron entablar una conversación un poco más larga que comenzaron a conocerse. Habrá sido cosa del destino que Usagi pasará largas horas en la tienda de videojuegos donde trabajaba su mejor amigo Motoki y que él solía frecuentar en sus ya escasos minutos libres. Al comienzo con suerte se saludaban mientras ella seguía hipnotizaba frente a la pantalla, pero al final jugar Sailor V se convirtió en una excusa para verse. Les llevo casi 1 año de conversaciones, de complicidad, de pequeños gestos de coquetería para comenzar la que algunos llaman, una de las más hermosas historias de amor. Un simple accidente les ayudo a tener el valor de concluir algo que llevaban sintiendo de hace mucho tiempo.

Se encontraban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei, una de las mejores amigas de Usagi. Mamoru que ya hacía parte de la pandilla de la rubia, había sido invitado junto a Motoki a los 15 años de la muchacha. Era una fiesta formal por lo que todos iban con vestidos de gala y smoking pero también máscaras para hacer el ambiente más misterioso gracias al salón iluminado por candelabros y velas, aunque para la mayoría era la excusa perfecta para coquetear sin temor a ser reconocido y hacer el ridículo. El moreno observaba aburrido a un grupo de muchachitas que suponía serían compañeras de clases de la cumpleañera , cuchichear sobre sus vestidos y maquillaje. _Enanas superficiales _pensó desanimado aunque una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro al ver las intenciones de esas mocosas malcriadas que miraban con estrellitas en los ojos a su despistado amigo, quien aunque quisiera disimularlo buscaba con la mira a Makoto, una chica un poco ruda para su gusto aunque según Usagi era incluso más dulce que los deliciosos pasteles que hacía para él y las chicas.

Tratando de alejarse de la conmoción, se escapo al patio de la mansión que estaba únicamente iluminado por la luna. Abrió su chaqueta tentado de fumarse un cigarrillo pero se arrepintió al instante mientras una sonrisa irónica surgía en su rostro, ¿cuántas veces él mismo se había mofado de aquellos médicos que obligaban a sus pacientes a terminar con sus adicciones mientras que ellos inundaban las salas de conferencias con el aire tóxico de la nicotina? No, él no quería ser así. Saco la cajetilla casi llena de su chaqueta y sin más la lanzó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Sonrió satisfecho contemplando la luna llena. Se sentó en un pequeño banco disfrutando de la brisa cuando sintió unos pasos cerca de él. Eran muy lentos y por los gemidos de quien se aproximaba le estaba costando bastante trabajo caminar. Levanto la vista curioso para toparse con una visión casi celestial, bañada por la luz de la luna se encontraba una figura menuda, podía distinguir la silueta de una muchacha con tenues y tímidas curvas. Traía un largo y pomposo vestido strapless de princesa del cual no puro adivinar el color, su cabello tomado por un moño alto dejando libre su rostro que estaba cubierto por una máscara.

La muchacha jadeaba por culpa del dolor de pies, tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzar sus tacones pero como decía su madre, la dignidad ante todo y para ser bella hay que ver estrellas. Se ilusiono al percatarse que había un lugar donde sentarse a proximidad aunque ignoro la figura que la miraba con curiosidad y algo de morbosa diversión. En un arranque desesperado por sentarse comenzó a caminar más rápido casi como si tratará de correr, aunque ambos sabían que era imposible. El único detalle que había olvidado la muchacha es que se encontraban en el patio por ende el pasto y la tierra no la ayudaban en nada. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar una piedrecilla se interpuso en su camino haciéndola tropezar, ella solo atino a cubrirse la cara y chilló mentalmente al imaginarse a si misma con su vestido lleno de césped y fango. Suspiró con resignación pero nunca cayo, o más bien cayó en una superficie un poco dura pero mega agradable y con un olor irresistible. Con timidez levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos zafirinos. Mamoru sin pensarlo salió al rescate de la damisela en peligro y como si corriera a la velocidad de la luz se apresuró para atraparla por la cintura y evitarle el bochorno pero también el golpe.

Le encantó cerrarla entre sus brazos a través de su pequeña cintura, era tan delicada como una flor y desprendía un exquisito olor a rosas del que se permitió deleitarse por unos segundos. No sabía porque, pero no quería soltarla. Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos celestes que transparentemente reflejaban agradecimiento, timidez y miedo. El rostro de la muchacha seguía escondido detrás de la máscara.

Ambos como si fueran atraídos por un imán invisible se acercaron sin querer evitarlo, el oji azul apretó aun más el agarre acercando aún más a la muchacha si era posible mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa y me ponía de puntillas. Mandó al diablo el dolor provocado por los tacos y cerró los ojos esperando su ansiado primer beso. No sabía quién se ocultaba detrás de esa penetrante mirada pero sentía que no se arrepentiría. El beso comenzó siendo un leve roce entre sus labios, un roce tímido como si ambos tuvieran miedo a continuar. Ella lanzó un pequeño suspiro y él sin querer evitarlo nuevamente aprovecho este gesto para profundizar un poco más el contacto, sin dejar de ser dulce y tierno este nuevo beso le permitió embriagarse del sabor a cereza de la muchacha del cual temía que pronto se volvería adicto. Sus labios eran tan suaves como la seda y eso le fascinaba pero lo que más le encantó era la torpeza en ese primer gesto, se notaba que era su primer beso. Mientras que ella sentía el sabor a menta de su compañero, se aferró con más fuera a la camisa de su compañero como si sintiera que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la emoción y se dejo guiar por ese apuesto ''desconocido''.

Cuando ambos no pudieron continuar por la falta de aire, los 2 azules se encontraron nuevamente aunque ella inmediatamente bajo la vista avergonzada mientras se escondía en el pecho de su pareja. Él sonrío ante este gesto tan infantil y le regaló un nuevo beso en la cabeza mientras olía el delicioso olor a rosas y suspiró satisfecho, en paz y sin entender porque completamente feliz.

''Quién eres?'' cuestionó el príncipe tratando de no matar el momento mientras seguía aferrado de la cintura de la muchacha y ella se negaba a sacar su cabeza del nuevo y cómodo escondite que había encontrado

''Quién eres tu?'' preguntó ella casi en un susurró

''no es justo! Yo te pregunté primero'' declaró el moreno mientras que cerraba aún más a la rubia entre sus brazos, bajo su cabeza y casi rosando su oreja susurró ''quiero saber quién es la persona que me ha enamorado con un simple beso. Un simple beso con el que me tiene vuelto loco'' y se retiró con delicadeza mientras que la doncella levantaba la vista permitiendo que ambos azules chocaran nuevamente. Los orbes de ambos brillaban como luceros por culpa de la emoción. Ella sin desearlo se separó un poco de su salvador y levantó sus brazos para deshacer el nudo de su máscara, se sentía incapaz de decirlo con palabras. Lanzó la máscara lejos mientras su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, una sonrisa coqueta se poso en su rostro cuando se acerco a quitarle la máscara a su amante.

Mamoru por su parte seguía en shock, _es Usagi! La hermosa Usagi, _se repitió mentalmente mientras una hermosa y sincera sonrisa inundaba su rostro mientras que la rubia le quitaba con delicadeza el antifaz. Ella intentó ahogar el gritó al verse frente al hombre que la tenía loca desde el primer momento en que lo había visto. Quería gritar, salir corriendo, _que vergüenza!_ Pensó mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro bajo sus bucles de oro. Olvidando nuevamente el dolor de pies mientras se maldecía pensando que lo había arruinado todo con Chiba y que seguramente él creería que era una cualquiera. Intento salir corriendo pero antes que pudiera escapar su amante la tomo de la muñeca con gran delicadeza. Aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas, la abrazó nuevamente por la cintura y aprovecho de de reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha. Ella continuaba tensa y lanzó un pequeño suspiro intentando controlar sus nervios.

''Por qué huyes ahora que sabes quién soy? Es que acaso estás decepcionada con el resultado?'' Murmuró cerca de su oído sin querer ocultar el deje de tristeza en su voz mientras se aferraba más fuertemente a la cintura de su compañera sin tener deseos de dejarla ir, no que ahora la tenía finalmente entre sus brazos como lo había soñado hace tantas noches atrás

Ella se apresuro en negar con su cabeza, casi con desesperación. Se moría por gritarle que era todo lo contrario, que le encantaba desde aquel primer encuentro en la tienda de videojuegos pero el miedo era tan potente, el miedo al rechazo y al ridículo que prefería huir antes de enfrentar a esa mirada zafirina que la hacía sentir como gelatina. Mientras que Mamoru se había percatado que la muchacha entre sus brazos tiritaba levemente mientras aún forcejeaba por salir corriendo aunque cada vez de manera más débil

''Entonces que pasa princesa? Tienes miedo?'' Preguntó mientras la soltaba levemente para voltearla y poder mirarla finalmente cara a cara. A pesar de que ella se comportaba de una manera dócil, no podía evitar rehuir su mirada. Él la tomo delicadamente del mentón e hizo lo uno que pensaba que serían mejor que las palabras y volvió a besarla con delicadeza esperando que ella se soltará y le permitiera profundizar la acción. La rubia simplemente cerró los ojos y nuevamente se dejo llevar. No podía negar que sentía como si volara cuando esos labios rozaban los suyos, si no fuera por la falta de aire se quedaría todo lo que le quedaba de vida aferrada a su cuello y besando sus labios mentolados. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír mientras nuevamente volvía a intensificar el agarre, cuando nuevamente el aire los volvió a abandonar, sus miradas se enfrentaron nuevamente, salvo que esta vez ambos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se tenían inevitablemente de un color carmesí.

''Quieres ser mi novia?'' preguntó sin más el mayor y agrego de manera firme ''porque ahora que estás finalmente entre mis brazos sabes que nunca más te dejaré ir''.

''Y si digo qué no?'' una sonrisa traviesa se poso en la cara de la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil y hacía el amán de salir corriendo. Pero el muchacho era más veloz y la atrapo nuevamente entre sus fuertes brazos y contraatacó ''nunca podrás liberarte de mi abrazo'' y posó un dulce beso en su mejilla, la menor respondió al gesto de igual manera y agrego ''no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde yo quiera estar ahora y siempre. Además te prometo que siempre te sentirás como la princesa que eres''.

Mamoru permanecía en silencio mientras miraba totalmente embobado la puerta entreabierta del baño. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa rubia que lo era todo para él, su esposa, su amante, mejor amiga y ahora la madre de su primera hija. Usako como le decía él con cariño en la intimidad , acariciaba su abultado vientre de casi 8 meses con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se miraba al espejo sin saber que su marido no podía sacarle la vista de encima. Sin querer perder la intimida de ese momento se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazó por detrás protegiendo con sus brazos la barriga de ella mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello.

''T e amo tanto mi princesa, futura reina y a la princesita que esperamos con devoción también'' susurró en su oído. Una lágrima solitaria pero cargada de emociones surcó el rostro de la rubia mientras se volteaba para aferrarse a la camisa de su marido como lo hizo aquella vez en que ella lo atrapó hacía tantos años atrás… ella siempre sería su príncipe azul.

_**FIN**_

_Tenía guardado este fic hace mucho tiempo y no lograba seguirlo sin matar el ambiente cursi creado para presentar el comienzo de esta historia de amor…_

_Espero que les guste =), se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y espero que mi próximo fic que vea la luz se llame Paris Je T'aime e incluirá lemon! Siii :D_

_Besos y abrazos, _

**Bubu30**


End file.
